Control
by RHrForeverandever
Summary: Alice is human, Jasper is vampire - what happens when he moves to her school and they meet? First Alice/Jasper story so please be nice! Rated M for later chapters.
1. New Boy

**_Disclaimer: I (Kaisha) and Lou do not own Twilight, nor Alice or Jasper (as much as we'd like to :()_**

**_Okay, So, this is a purely Alice/Jasper story put together by myself and Lou. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it and I can upload more chapters!_**

**_Just to let you know, it will constantly flip between Alice pov and Jasper pov - just so you (hopefully) don't get too confused ;)_**

**_Let the story ... COMMENCE! :D_**

**

* * *

**

**Control**

_**Chapter 1: New Boy.**_

**Alice**

Alice Cullen sighed heavily as she pulled up outside Forks High School in her canary-yellow Porsche - her adoptive brothers Edward and Emmett parking up beside her in Emmett's Jeep.

_Great. Raining again._

Alice thought to herself and she got out of the car and slung her bag over her shoulder, ignoring the sniggers as she walked up to the entrance of the school. Alice didn't have many friends and often got targeted by the popular group led by 'bitchface' Lauren Mallory and her dumb sidekick Jessica Stanley. Her only real friends were Angela Weber and Edward's girlfriend Bella Swan - you couldn't really count Emmett and Edward as they were her brothers.

The only thing different about today was the thing that people had been gossiping about for the past week. The new boy was finally arriving. Alice rolled her eyes as she heard people whispering about him "what does he look like? Where did he come from before?" She kinda felt sorry for him already as she was the new girl a few months back and hated how people treated her like she was the shiny new toy … until she turned down the popular's offer to join their group. Ever since then it went downhill. She shot 'bitchface' Lauren a glare as she walked into her homeroom and took her usual empty seat at the back, listening to her brag on about how the new boy was 'so going to be her boyfriend'. She sighed resting her chin on her palms - if only Angela or Bella were in the same form as her. The new boy was going to be in her form and she bit down on her lip as she realised she was going to have to at least say hi to him.

**

* * *

****Jasper**

"Stop it" Jasper heard his sister Rosalie shout. he shook his head as he moved towards the door. A new school today, he had been in the town for a few weeks now, but was told he couldn't start until today. What use would it be? Jasper knew everything anyway, well he liked to think he did. He got into Rosalie's red BMW and put his head back. he knew what this was going to be like, people talking. Staring. Rosalie would like that, she was beautiful, and was really vain to admit she was. Jasper didn't make much conversation with her, he knew he would only get annoyed, lately he got annoyed, maybe the fact that he was being made to come here. He heard her voice, but wasn't taking much interest in what she was saying, he knew where to nod and to listen. What did interest him was when they finally got to the school, her parking the red car. he got out putting his bag on his shoulders.

The lady at the desk had given them a timetable to follow and a map around the school. He heard her say to Rosalie that the lessons have already started and was told to give a letter to them saying who they were. Jasper looked down at his, and sighed walking towards the class. he knocked once, then opened the door seeing the teacher look a little confused. He walked over and gave him his letter. Jasper ran his hands through his blonde hair. He took a look around the class seeing most eyes on him. He laughed softly to himself, he knew this was going to happen. He moved his eyes back to the teacher who smiled "Sit at the back," he heard as the teacher pointed. The seat was next to a small pixie-like girl. He nodded and moved over sitting next to her.

**

* * *

**

**Alice**

The tension in the room was nearly killing Alice. Their form teacher had told everyone to sit down and talk quietly whilst he took the register, but everyone was so on edge to see the new boy. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal him.

_Oh. My. God._

Alice's jaw dropped slightly as she took in the sight of the most heavenly boy - man - she had ever seen. He was tall and lean, his muscles straining against his tight t-shirt, his skin pale, his eyes were a hypnotising shade of golden brown and his hair was a curly, honey-blonde mess which was surprisingly attracting. The main feature that did it for Alice though, was his luscious looking lips which made her want to jump right out of her seat, hurtle herself to him and crash her lips to them. She slightly gripped the desk to stop her fantasy from becoming true and shook her head.

Alice watched intently as he handed the teacher his letter and began to walk towards her.

_What? Why me? _

Then it suddenly dawned on her that the seat beside her was the only free one.

_Damn, I even thought about that just a second ago, gah stupid hottie's making me forgetful!'_

She slowly straightened up, a, what was meant to be, confident smile forming on her face as he sat down beside her. "Hi." She nervously croaked out.

_Way to go Alice. Hi. Real smooth._

She mentally cursed herself and shushed the little voice inside her head.

**

* * *

**

**Jasper**

He hated being stared at. But he knew why. He sighed as he looked at the girl he sat next to. Her small body, her black hair. He smiled at her before hearing her words. Jasper nodded and turned his head towards the front. seeing heads slowly turning to look back at the front. he turned his head. "Hi." he said simply. Her scent was strong. He liked it. It made things a little hard for him. He hadn't got used to the whole vegetarian diet just yet. he had to look away quickly. He put his hands in his hair again letting a sigh from his lips come out. He wanted to keep looking at her, looking into her eyes. he turned his head slightly and looked at her. "Can i ask you where this class is?" he asked, he knew where everything was, he just wanted an excuse to talk to her. He pointed to his next class on the list.

He didn't notice the girl in front staring at him until he heard people whisper. He shook his head and looked down at the small girl. "What is their problem?" he asked her a little annoyed.

**

* * *

**

**Alice**

Alice had to keep shutting her mouth as it constantly dropped at his handsomeness. When he sighed, she mentally whimpered, so badly wanting to kiss those lips. "Uhh ... y-yeah, sure." Alice shook her head quickly as he asked her about his next class. "Oh, you've got history next! That's okay, you're with me so you can just follow." She smirked slightly as she gave Lauren a glare in front of her. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "That's Lauren 'bitchface' Mallory ... watch out, she'll try to rope you into her 'group.' Oh and by the way, she plans on getting you to be her boyfriend. I'm just saying." She raised her hands slightly and sighed annoyingly.

**

* * *

**

**Jasper**

Jasper nodded, as he heard he would be in her class next. He smiled at her putting the paper back in his pockets. He looked at this girl called Lauren and smiled at her, making her head turn back to the front. He shook his head and laughed "Ohhh..." was all he could say. This was what she was planning? He found it a little weird, he hasn't even talked to her. Jasper moved in his seat so he was facing the front now. He didn't know what else to say to her. He just tasted the air, checking for any distress, anger, worry, but again didn't find much, his head moved to the window as he looked out at the people who had PE, the boys were playing football, and the girls were playing hockey.

_Great_.

Today he had that, and today he had to do football. He let a sigh come out of his lips as he rolled his eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Alice**

Alice fidgeted nervously in her seat. She was holding back so much to not even touch this boy's hand and wanted desperately for the bell signalling first period to ring, so she could get up and move around. As if it could hear her prayers, the bell suddenly rang.

_thank you_

She mutteredunder her breath, getting up from her desk. "C'mon, uhh..." She stopped, realising she had been rude enough to not even ask his name, or tell him hers. "I'm sorry for not asking before, but, what's your name?" She mustered up the best smile she could, giving it to him.

**

* * *

**

**Jasper**

Jasper smiled slightly when he heard the girl mutter, it was too quite for human ears, but for Jasper's ears, he heard everything, nearly. He looked at her and laughed. "Sorry Ma..." he paused, putting his head down, about to say ma'am, but knew no one said it anymore. He looked back at her "I'm Jasper Hale" he said smiling and getting up in his seat, "Yours?" he asked putting the bag on his back and waiting for her. History.

_this is going to be fun_

He knew a lot about history.

**

* * *

**

**Alice**

Alice smiled.

_Jasper. Jasper Hale._

She automatically loved that name and pursed her lips so she wouldn't let a small giggle escape from them. "I'm Alice Cullen. It's nice to meet you." She went to hold out her hand for him to shake, then decided against it and ran her hand through her short, black hair instead. She couldn't risk touching him as she may just lose all her control.

"C'mon Jasper, we don't want to be late for your first lesson!" She let out a shaky breath as she turned on her heel and began to lead him to the right classroom.

* * *

_**Like It, Love It, Hate It? Please review - we'll send you a cookie ;)**_


	2. Surprise

****

****

_****_

_**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, not us :(**_

**_I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter :) Just to clear up - Jasper and Rosalie ARE vampires along with Peter and Charlotte (who you will hear about soon) and EVERYONE ELSE is human :) and also, if you hadn't figured; thoughts are in italics._**

* * *

__

Chapter 2: Surprise.

**Jasper**

Jasper smiled at her.

_Alice Cullen._

Alice was a sweet name, a name he loved. He hadn't met many Alice's before.

He looked at her and nodded. "I like History" He simply said and walked towards the door. He wanted to know what they were learning today, he was sort of hoping it was something good, something that he could know all the answers to. He turned to walk out the door but then stopped, he had to pretend not to know where he was going. He paused at the door turning to see the Lauren girl following him. He frowned and then waited for Alice.

* * *

**Alice**

Alice gave Jasper a sweet smile and nodded. "Me too ... It's my favourite subject besides Art." She laughed lightly and walked into the classroom, trying to ignore the whispers and stares of disgust people were giving her.

She sat down at her desk, hoping Jasper would choose to sit beside her and furiously blinked away the tears that were beginning to form in her chocolate brown eyes. She didn't normally act up like this on the bullies, but for them to do it around the new boy was kind of embarrassing.

* * *

**Jasper**

Jasper couldn't help but take a deep breath and take in the sweet scent. He had to turn away looking out the door. He turned seeing Alice and walked with her.

He nodded "Art?" he asked, Art wasn't really his thing, but he was good at it. He walked into the class room seeing a few empty seats. The teacher had told him to sit anywhere. Jasper didn't find it hard to know who he wanted to sit next to. He turned his head, hearing a few whispers.

_"He'll come over here in a bit."_ One said.

_"He, likes me, he keeps looking at me"_ another one said.

Jasper shook his head as he walked to Alice. He stood behind the empty chair and smiled at her. "This chair free?" he asked pulling it out, but not sitting on it yet.

* * *

**Alice**

Alice sniffed lightly and looked up in surprise, hearing his voice.

"Uh ... of c-course you c-can." She quickly wiped her eyes and gave him a pathetic smile as she took her books out of her bag and ignored the stares of shock she was getting from her classmates. She couldn't wait till lunch where she would get to see Angela, Bella, Edward and Emmett, but she was over the moon with getting Jasper right now.

Everything about him drew her in. His features, his voice. Even his scent - which made Alice inhale now just to smell him again.

* * *

**Jasper**

Jasper smiled and sat down on the chair he just pulled out, he took out a pen and looked down at the book the teacher had just placed in front of him. He smiled putting his name on it, his neat handwriting was more like how people back in the Victorian times used to write.

He opened the first page and put the date. He looked up seeing the shocked faces. He smiled to himself.

How was Rosalie getting along? She had Spanish first lesson, Rosalie knew a lot of Spanish, she would shock the teacher. He came back into the room and looked at the teacher.

* * *

**Alice**

Alice sighed as the teacher told them which page to turn to. She smiled slightly when she looked down at the correct page.

At least they were moving on to the American West today. She loved learning about Native American tribes, Cowboys, Bandits and Rustlers - maybe the day was finally looking up.

* * *

**Jasper**

Jasper looked down at the book and smiled as he saw what they were doing.

He heard the teacher start talking, but nothing went in, maybe the fact that he knew what he was going to tell the students, all the same stories. He turned his head to look out the window watching people walk past, people who were late for their lessons, who had to do little jobs for the teachers. And people ditching

* * *

**Alice**

Alice made sure she paid full attention to the teacher so she wouldn't get distracted by the gorgeous Jasper sitting beside her.

When the bell went signalling for second period, she groaned in despair and stood up. "I've got French next..."

Alice rolled her eyes and looked up at Jasper. "What about you?" She asked, curious.

* * *

**Jasper**

Jasper looked at the teacher, and then everyone else who was packing away, it must be the end of the lesson.

He looked at Alice as she stood. He put his book and pen in his bag and stood up himself.

He pulled out the paper that had been in his back pocket and looked down. "Same" he said smiling.

* * *

**Alice**

Alice couldn't help the huge grin that spread across her face when Jasper declared that he had French with her next.

She was right, the day was getting better - homeroom and two classes with Jasper!

"Great! I'll show you the way then." She so wanted to reach out and take his hand, but she stopped herself, taking a deep breath. At least lunch was after French.

* * *

**Jasper**

Jasper saw her smile and couldn't help but smile himself. The smile that was on her face was the best thing that he had seen.

Ever.

He moved towards the door and smiled. Her emotions were amazing, it changed and it wasn't just always one. He loved the fact he was making her happy.

He walked towards the French class, moving towards the teacher, It was like everyone was expecting him. The French teacher told him to sit anywhere he wanted.

* * *

**Alice**

Alice took her usual desk at the back off the classroom.

Alone. Again.

Bella and Edward weren't in any of her classes, Angela was only in her English and Trig and Emmett was a year older. She sighed and took out her French book, warily watching Jasper speaking to the teacher, her eyes hopeful that he would want to join her again.

* * *

**Jasper**

Jasper nodded as he searched the room. It wasn't long before Lauren stood up standing in his way.

"Why don't you sit next to me, I have a free seat" she said playing with her hair.

Jasper smiled at her then looked at the empty seat. He turned his head to look at the back seeing Alice.

"Please. I'm always on my own." she said watching him.

Jasper caught the fresh scent off from her body and had to stop breathing. He shook his head moving to the back of the class to get away, he didn't want to doing anything he shouldn't. He saw Alice and smiled.

"Mind if I take a seat ma'-" he paused and didn't say anymore. Again using this type of talk was a little weird.

* * *

**Alice**

Alice narrowed her eyes as she glared at Lauren who was pathetically trying to lure Jasper over to her and her eyes lit up brightly, enhancing her pixie-like features when Jasper walked over to her.

"Nope. It's all yours." She smiled and slowly licked her dry lips as she watched him lustfully.

Her little voice kicked in inside her head

_Oi! What are you thinking? There's no way on earth that gorgeous Jasper Hale is gonna want plain old Alice Cullen._

She mentally smacked herself as reality hit her and sighed sadly, looking down at her twiddling thumbs.

* * *

**Jasper**

Jasper sat there watching Lauren watch them. He smiled down to look at the paper. He turned his head and watched Alice.

"So..." he said keeping his topaz eyes on her. "...got any brothers or sisters?" he said trying to make conversation. He knew it sounded a little weird for someone to suddenly come out with something like that, but he wanted to get to know her.

He watched her slowly and then turned his head away writing his name on the paper and putting his eyes back on her face, picking out her eyes and her lips and her nose and her hair - all the best things he liked about her.

* * *

**Alice**

Alice looked shocked and surprised that he was even talking to her, but she quickly covered it up with a dazzling smile.

"Oh, erm, yes, well I have two adoptive brothers Edward and Emmett. You can meet them at lunch if you'd like." She quickly looked down at the desk as she started her next sentence.

"My parents died in a car crash when I was five years old, so Carlisle and Esme, my adoptive parents, took me in and brought me up as their own, along with Emmett who they had adopted two years before, and Edward who they had adopted six months before." She looked back up, nearly getting lost in his topaz eyes.

"What about you?" Alice wanted to know as much as possible about Jasper.

* * *

**Jasper**

Jasper listened, feeling a little sad when she told him about her parents. He smiled nodding, he would like to meet them, but he knew what Rosalie was like. He didn't say anything back to her about that.

He nodded at her question. "Yes" he said pausing. He looked at her again and smiled "A sister, she's a year older. Rosalie." he looked away, but still talking.

"Our parents died too, when we were babies" he said turning his eyes back to her, his real parents came into mind then, knowing that by now they would be dead, old age, illness. Either way he could never see them again.

* * *

**Alice**

"Rosalie huh? A year older? I bet if she's anything like you, she would've caught Emmett's eye by now."

Alice eyes suddenly widened as she blushed at what she had admitted to him.

"Ahem. Oh, I'm sorry about your parents..." She breathed a sigh of relief when something different came into conversation. Alice hoped Jasper hadn't noticed her blushing, but it was quite hard not to.

* * *

**Jasper**

Jasper smiled as he nodded.

"Ohh, Emmett is a year older?" he asked. Yes she would of. Rosalie wasn't a real sister to him, it was a cover story, just to keep them from being exposed.

Jasper nodded, "yeah, don't remember them" he explained and then looked at her, he saw her red cheeks and smiled.

It must of been near the end of the lesson, the noise of people talking raised.

* * *

**Alice**

"Yeah, he is." Alice smiled. She loved Emmett. He was like a big teddy bear and such an idiot, but he looked ultra scary if you didn't know him.

The bell suddenly rang and Alice packed her books away, getting up.

_Yes! Finally, lunchtime!_

She grinned as she would get to catch up with her brothers and friends, plus spend more time with Jasper.

"Would you like to follow me to the cafeteria?" Alice gave him a small smirk as she walked out of the classroom door.

* * *

_**Is Jasper going to eat lunch with her? Or not? - review if you want Chapter 3! ;)**_


	3. A Talk In The Library

_**Chapter 3: A Talk In The Library.**_

**Jasper**

Jasper smiled as he heard the bell for lunch, he saw people get up and move, so he placed his bag on his back and walked towards the door with her. "Urm.." he smiled, he wanted to, but he caught the scent of Rosalie near by. They walked out the door, She was standing there, waiting for him. He turned to Alice.

"I can't" he said, letting a sigh come from his lips. "I will see you around" he said and touched her arm. He moved away to walk towards Rosalie who had a disapproved look on her face. "What" he whispered to her as they walked away.

**Alice**

Alice's smile got wiped off her face and her heart sunk a little as Jasper told her he couldn't. She watched him walk away with who she figured to be Rosalie and felt her eyes sting.

_Get a hold of yourself Alice. You've only just met him and he probably doesn't even like you!_

She hissed at her voices to shut up and walked slowly to the cafeteria, sitting in her usual seat at her usual table with Edward, Emmett, Bella and Angela chatting animatedly around her. She didn't want any food as her appetite had now completely disappeared and she ignored any of them who tried to talk to her.

**Jasper**

Jasper looked at Rosalie pulling her to the side. "do you need to look so evil?" he asked. Rosalie just shook her head and walked in the cafeteria, Jasper let his head rest on the wall for a few moments before walking in after her.

He picked up a tray and placed food on there, knowing he wont eat it. He moved over to sit next to Rosalie, sitting on the empty table. They made little conversation as possible. He sat back in his chair looking over at the table which had Alice Cullen on there. He watched her, and looked every time someone from that table looked over.

**Alice**

Alice's head slumped down on the table with a heavy sigh and just about acknowledged Angela speaking to her, whispering in her ear. "He's staring at you ... the new boy..."

Alice's head suddenly snapped up, nearly bumping with Angela's "What? Oh, sorry Angie." She gave her a small smile and slowly turned her head around to find that Jasper was indeed staring at her. Her heart soared a little as her chocolate brown eyes locked onto his topaz ones.

**Jasper**

Jasper heard what Angela had said to Alice, but still looked at her. He couldn't believe a human would interest him the way Alice did. He let a sigh come as he heard the sound of Rosalie banging on the table. He moved his head slowly to take view of his 'sister'

"What?" he asked in a harsh tone. Rosalie didn't need to say anything, her eyes said it all. He shook his head moving towards the table where the human sat. He smiled but saw her head turn, he wanted to look away, but he didn't he just watched her. It was a few moments until he moved his eyes away from hers.

**Alice**

Alice continued to stare at Jasper, her eyes boring into his, until he moved his gaze. She sighed and turned back to Angela, who was giving her a curious look with her eyebrow raised. Alice just shook her head and muttered "I'm going to the library, then Biology ... I'll see you in English after," and before anyone had any chance to respond, she was gone.

She quickly paced down the corridors, keeping her head down to avoid anyone's looks as she headed to the library - the one place Alice felt safe and hidden away from the bullies. She knew Lauren, Jessica, Mike or anyone would never dare to step foot in there ... saying that, they probably didn't even know the school had a library.

**Jasper**

Jasper saw her move. A frown came on his face,

_where is she going?_

He picked up his stuff and moved towards the bin, placing the left over food in and pushed the doors open to walk out. He knew that Rosalie would be now watching him, he could feel her eyes on his back. He tried to follow Alice's scent, but there was too many humans around to make it harder for him to follow, but somehow, and he didn't know how, he found himself there, in the library. He moved himself towards the doorframe and stood there silently.

_What am I going to do now? Say that I'm following her? Oh yeah, 'cos that's not stalkerish…_

Jasper let a little laugh out and sat down on a chair. he took out a book reading the words on the front page.

**Alice**

Alice sighed quietly as she grabbed her favourite book - _'Of Mice and Men' _and glanced at her watch. She had twenty minutes left of lunchtime, so she decided to settle herself down on one of the tiny round tables in the corner away from everyone else and within seconds she was totally engrossed, her eyes moving back and forth as they scanned each page with great interest.

**Jasper**

Jasper moved his head towards were he saw Alice. He moved himself towards her and sat down opposite. He waited there before putting a grin on his face. "Hey." he simply said watching her. He didn't notice how beautiful she was.

He waited, waited for her to run from him, to answer him, to do anything. He knew doing this, talking to her, put her at high risk, but he wanted to know her.

**Alice**

Alice jumped slightly as she heard a familiar voice. She was so absorbed in her book, that it frightened her, but then quickly smiled behind the book as she realised who the voice belonged to. She composed herself, taking a deep breath before slowly taking the book away from her face, closing it and placing it softly on the table.

"Hey." Alice simply replied back, her eyes dragging up from his chest to his beautiful face. "I thought you were staying with your sister for lunch?" She frowned slightly and gazed at him, curiosity getting the better of her.

**Jasper**

Jasper smiled as he caught the mouth watering scent of hers. "Oh..." he paused looking down. He laughed looking back up to her brown eyes. "She was getting on my nerves. needed someone better to talk to" he said and winked at her. It was the truth, Rosalie was so tight about meeting new people, he knew the reason behind all of it, but Jasper had to get used to what his past was like. Maybe she had to get used to hers.

Jasper let a sigh come from his lips as he moved his head towards the people walking in the door.

**Alice**

Alice let a small laugh escape her full, red lips. She had to admit she felt safer around Jasper ... almost as if she knew he would protect her - or at least, she hoped so, and it was easy to laugh around him. Not a thing she did very often. Not at school anyway, at home she was always joking with her brothers.

Her heart almost stopped when he winked at her and she struggled to get the next sentence out of her mouth. "Uh.. so... erm, why would you think I'd be any better to talk to?" Alice quickly looked down, embarrassed.

**Jasper**

Jasper laughed as he felt her emotions. He turned his head in two different directions seeing who was about for one last time and smiled at her question, why did he think she was better to talk to? well he thought of about a hundred different answers to go with what she asked, but he only picked out a few.

"Oh.." he paused. trying to pick the best out. "You're cool, pretty, and well..." he laughed at thinking about this, "You talk to me. Me and Rosalie don't talk much at school" he simply said and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

**Alice**

Alice blushed when he called her pretty. Jasper Hale called her pretty? and cool? She laughed again as she brought her eyes back up to his. Oh how she could stare into those hypnotising golden eyes for hours.

"Thank you..." She whispered, "No-one's ever called me pretty before. Well, except for my Mom and Dad but they don't count." She gave him a sweet smile, but then it faltered.

"Most people just call me a freak, or bitchface and co like to call me a slag, which I don't see why because I dress casually and they look like slags themselves more than anything else." She sniffed, begging the tears not to come again. She didn't know what she did to deserve being treated and called names like that, but she just endured it.

**Jasper**

Jasper looked at her, a frown coming on his forehead.

_No one ever called her pretty? are all the guys blind?_

Jasper leaned in closer now, his eyes full of confusion. "A Slag?" he asked a little confused on why they would say that. He nodded, agreeing that they were the people who looked like the slags. He felt her emotions. He never meant to bring up this conversation. He never meant to make her sad.

Jasper went to take his hand out, but halfway towards her hand he pulled away, she would notice the coldness of his pale skin. He placed them under the table and sighed. "I am sorry" he said and looked down at the hands. He pulled his head up slowly and smiled at her, trying to make her feel a little better, but he didn't want to make her feel happy. He didn't want to make her do something she didn't want to do, so he looked back down.

**Alice**

Alice nodded solemnly. "To be honest, I don't know the answer to that myself. I mean ... I hardly am a slag." She turned her head away for a moment, before turning back to Jasper. "Don't. You have nothing to be sorry for, it's obviously not your fault." She smiled. "If anything ... you make me happy and feel safe ... sorry." She blushed again and looked back at her watch. They had five minutes left.

"Well, I'd better be heading off to biology..." Alice quietly pushed her chair back and stood up, tucking it into the table and letting her eyes linger on Jasper's face.

**Jasper**

Jasper watched her. He didn't know what to really say. He looked up, Safe? that was something he didn't expect. He stood up at the same time as she did. He knew he made her happy, maybe that was the powers he was doing, but he didn't do it on purpose, he wanted to know what she really felt. He nodded and looked up at the clock,

_what do I have next? Oh. English. Then Gym._

He sighed at that and nodded. "I'm sure I will see you around" he said and put his hands in his pockets. He moved to walk away but stopped only inches from her. "Bye" he said, just a whisper.

**Alice**

Alice watched him and whispered, "Yeah ... see you around. Bye." She slowly walked out the door and made her way to Biology, getting there just as the bell rang. She took her usual seat next to Bella and smiled as they started chatting. Bella wanted to know the low down on Jasper, but Alice told her she'd only spoken to him a little. She didn't want her jumping to any of the wrong conclusions before even Alice knew what was going on herself.

She tried really hard to listen to the teacher and to what Bella was whispering to her, but it was just too hard to keep Jasper off her mind.


End file.
